This invention relates to a ball position marker which is releasably retained on the person of a golfer when playing the game of golf.
As is generally known, in playing the game of golf, it is customary for a golfer lying furthest from the hole to shoot first. If there is a golf ball on the green which could interfere with the line of his shot, the ball is normally removed temporarily with its position denoted by a small relatively flat marker. Many players use pocket change or other thin flat objects to mark the position of the ball without interfering with the path of the ball to be shot first. Digging a dime or other suitable marker out of a pocket full of change, tees, and other golf paraphernalia is awkward and time-consuming at the least and almost impossible when wearing a golf glove. Most lady golfers do not have pockets in their clothing for conveniently storing such a marker. The solutions to this problem in the past have been the addition of snaps on either the golf glove or the handle of a golf club which frictionally engage a small marker. Difficulties arise in that the snap-on marker is typically small and can easily be lost if accidentally dropped. Furthermore, many lady golfers break their fingernails in attempting to remove a stuck snap-on marker. In the type which is snapped on to a club handle, the marker can be accidentally jarred loose when the club is replaced in the golf bag making it difficult if not impossible to find. A further solution is to mount a magnetically held marker on a belt buckle as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,123. Because most lady golfers do not wear belts, this solution is unavailable to them. Additionally, many of the slacks with elastic waistbands for men do not have belt loops creating the need for a further solution.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a golf ball position marker that is removably retained at a convenient location on a golf shoe.
It is a further object to provide a golf ball position marker which is easily removed by a person with long fingernails.
A still further object is a golf ball position marker which is retained on a golf shoe such that replacing the marker and the golf ball can be done with one move and in one position.